


Not in the Christmas Spirit

by Rosela978



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosela978/pseuds/Rosela978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Person A doesn’t like Christmas and is rather bored with it, while Person B does, and they try to get Person A to do Christmas-y stuff with them.</p><p>Person A is Carl <br/>Person B is Patrick<br/>^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I was just on an OTP prompt site and just thought this would be cute for my Walking Dead OTP XD

It was the middle of winter and Carl hated every bit of it. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the snow or the cold, he didn’t mind it as much as the others. Once Christmas was mentioned, Carl became moody and grumpy. When the apocalypse started, he didn’t think Christmas was worth celebrating anymore, especially after everything that happened. He knew that Christmas was all about joy and hope, but in his mind he didn’t think there could be joy or hope anymore. 

He glares at the kids as they run around with Santa hats on their head and handing out candy canes to the adults. They couldn’t be happy with this right? There are walkers out there and here they are, thinking everything is ok. One of the kids, Mika, walks ups to him and holds out a candy cane. She smiled big at him, making him feel bad for even thinking those thoughts. He smiles kindly, taking it from her. “Thanks.”

Mika bows and runs off, leaving him once again in a non-Christmas mood. He sighs, looking down at the cane shaped candy in his hand. Red and white was what he saw and he wonders why those weren’t the colors of Christmas anyway. Santa had those colors, these candies had those colors… The only thing he remembers having red and green were those elves at the Christmas festival that his family went to before all of this happened.

“You gonna eat that?” Getting out of his thoughts, he looks up at Patrick who also had a Santa hat on and was smiling brightly at him. Carl looks down at the candy again before shaking his head. 

“No, you can have it.” He hands over the candy, but Patrick chuckles and gives it back.

“I don’t want to take it from you, silly! You really should keep it.”

“But I don’t want it, I don’t even like peppermint.” 

The face that Patrick had made him regret ever saying that. “You what? How can you not?! It’s nice and cool, don’t forget it matches well with Christmas!”

“Yeah, that’s the part I hate.” Yup, another thing he was bound to regret.

“You don’t like Christmas?” There was one thing about Patrick and it was the faces that he made. He could never hide his emotions well, and he looked like a puppy was just kicked or something. 

“Umm…” Carl looks around, making sure to not look at Patrick. “Not really…”

It was silent after that and Carl thought Patrick had left, but he was mistaken when Patrick put a hand on his shoulder. Carl looks at him, seeing a huge smile on his face. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

“Oh no reason!” Patrick only smiles wider if that was possible. “Just thinking of ways that will make you like Christmas.”

Carl rolls his eyes, brushing the hand off his shoulder. “Nothing will make me like Christmas.”

“Are you sure?”

The tone of his voice made Carl gulp. He knew Patrick was up to something. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Patrick nods, his smile turning into a grin. “Ok!” He walks away, waving behind his back. Carl sighed, knowing Patrick would do anything to make him like Christmas.

~~~

When Carol started talking about making gingerbread houses, Carl knew he was going to be wrapped up in doing it as well. Patrick made sure of it. So here he was, putting icing on the roof of the crudely made gingerbread house. Carol and Beth were walking around the group of kids, helping whenever they can. He wasn't even sure if he was enjoying himself. “Come on, Carl! At least try!” Patrick said, tapping him on the head.

“Why should I? I don’t want to do this.”

Patrick pouts, making Carl blush madly. “But why?”

“Uh…” Carl looks away. “I just don’t.” After making sure his blush was gone, he looked back over at Patrick who was putting gumdrops on the door of his little house. The house was so decorated and neat that it made Carl feel bad for not even trying on his own. He frowns, looking down. 

“Hey, what’s with that?” Patrick asks, making him look up. 

“What?”

“You were frowning.”

Carl sighs as he sees how worried Patrick looked. “I just…”

“You don’t want to do this, I know.”

It was always how Patrick looked that made him talk. “No, that’s not it… Well, at first it was, but seeing your gingerbread house made me feel bad for not trying on mine.”

Patrick smiled softly. “That’s alright. I’m glad that you at least did it.”

Carl smiles as well. “Are you always this nice?”

“I guess so,” Patrick chuckles. “Why?”

“I dunno.” Carl scoots closer. “I was curious, I like that about you.” They both freeze at that. 

“Oh, uh, thank you…” Patrick blushes, looking away. 

“Y-Yeah…” Carl clears his throat. “We should, uh, we should clean up.”

Patrick nods, smiling. “Yeah, we should.”

~~~ 

When Patrick asked him to do other Christmas stuff with him, he didn't refuse. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying them. From wrapping presents to playing games, Patrick made sure to keep Carl busy. At the end of the day, when everyone was inside and eating dinner, Carl got his food and walked back to his cell. After that eventful day, he really wanted to relax. Since his roommate, who happened to be Patrick, wasn't going to be there, he knew he could be alone. As he gets to his room, he pauses as he sees Patrick sitting on his bed. “What are you doing here?”

“This is also my room, you know.”

Carl chuckles, sitting next to him. “I know, just thought you would be with the others.”

“No, I was actually going to head to bed early.” Patrick smiles. “Just waiting for you because you know how light of a sleeper I am.”

Carl smiles as well. “Yeah, I know.”

It grew quiet as Carl eats his meal. Patrick looks around the room, waiting for Carl to be done, but freezes as he spots something just above them. “Oh, uh…”

Carl sees what he was looking at and almost chokes on his food. “Oh…”

Right above their heads, there was a little mistletoe just taunting them. Carl wonders who could’ve put it there and why. Everyone knows him and Patrick are the only ones that are usually in this room, unless they put it in the wrong room. Carl was blushing as he looks to Patrick who also happened to be blushing. Patrick chuckles nervously. “Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

Carl gulps, looking at Patricks lips. “What if I want to?” They both laugh nervously at the statement. “I mean, if you want to as well…”

“I, uh, yeah I do.”

They both just stare at each other, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Patrick leans in first, getting close enough to feel Carl’s breath against his lips. “Are you sure about this?” He asks, still blushing like crazy. Carl gulps and nods, leaning in so their lips touched. It was awkward at first, neither of them really knowing how to kiss, but after a few second they enjoyed the simple touch of their lips. 

Outside the doorway, someone who had placed the mistletoe there giggled at the cuteness that was shown. Oh yes, best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh, I couldn't end that really well DX And who do you think put the mistletoe there??


End file.
